


That Cozy Inn

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lots of hot cocoa, More Fluff, New Year, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Bucky walks up to Scott and jabs his finger in his chest. "Not a word, Scott. Or no more leave days for you."Scott smirks. "Blackmail, huh? That's new."And Bucky grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and desperately says, "He could be the one!”Scott shakes his head and pats him on the head. Bucky allows him that before shoving him away to finish preparing the room.





	That Cozy Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Finally! I’m excited and terrified at the same time because I want it to deliver, you know…Anyway, I worked really long and hard on it. It’s my first time to write a really long one-shot fic. It was supposed to be posted on Christmas Eve but I went on an unplanned road trip and then you know how it is with holidays and family time. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and the photeset that I personally made ;)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

 

 

 

_New year resolution:_

_Find my soulmate. I'm gonna fall in love, damn it! I'll find that man...my knight in shining armor and I'll love him and romance him. It's gotta be the right one this time though. I can't just fall in love at first sight like every damn time! I will try to--_

 

"Ow!" Bucky yelps and picks the sweater that hit him right in the face. He finds Clint in the corner leading to the kitchen.

"What the hell, Barton? I was journaling!"

"You forgot to wear our Christmas sweater."

Bucky inspects it and and groans at the ugly piece of clothing. It's red with a green square in the middle. A deer is sown inside it with the antlers hanging out, bells on them.

Ugly is an understatement, he thinks.

Shaking his head, he says, "I'm not wearing this."

Clint points at him. "Hey. I'm wearing it and Scott is wearing it too. Remember when you said we should show the Christmas spirit in the inn?"

"Yes.” Bucky pouts. "But it's ugly."

"It's your inn, hotshot."

Clint leaves and Bucky puts it on. He grumbles and fixes his short hair in the small mirror under his desk.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_The inn is full and that's a good thing. But it's still breaking my heart that we can't accommodate more people. It's hard sending people away. So, I end up offering free meal just to make up for it-_

 

"What'cha doing, Barnes?" A voice nearly shouts in his ear.

Bucky yelps and closes his notebook. He looks to his left and finds Scott smiling stupidly his way. The smile that tells Bucky that he’s avoiding something.

He narrows his eyes at him but answers him nonetheless. “Writing."

"Is it that romantic novel you're working on again?" Scott asks, faking excitement.

Bucky huffs the strand of hair that fell on his eyes. "No. Writing about what's going on in the inn."

"Oh by the way, fixed the sink downstairs but the room upstairs... the wall has a small hole in it."

And he shrugs like it's just an ordinary thing to happen. Bucky tries not to pull his own hair out.

"What?”

Scott shrugs.

Bucky grumbled. “You're the inn's Mr. Fix it for nothing."

And he goes to make some calls. As always, he has to do everything himself.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_Today Mrs. Michaels gave me a scarf that she knit herself. So pretty! It was the kindest thing a guest had ever done for me._

 

Bucky is checking the fireplace and tidying the living room when Scott shows up.

"Hey, I need tomorrow off."

"What?” Bucky’s shoulders sag as he heads to the his desk. “Come on Scott, you took one yesterday."

Bucky feels bothered by it and makes sure it’s written all over his face.

Scott scratches his head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just...I wanna see Cassie. We're trying to settle out of court."

Bucky melts right then there. He's about to tell him it's okay and he can go ahead and take the day off when the door of the inn opens and a cold draft and snow comes in. A slender-shaped woman dressed all in black barges in, hugging herself. She takes her scarf and beanie off. Fiery red hair flows to her shoulders.

She doesn't say anything and surveys the place. Bucky's heart falls as he prepares to inform her that they're out of rooms. Fully booked.

He closes his notebook and is about to move from behind the desk when he notices that she didn't close the door after her. Apparently she’s waiting for someone to come inside. And in seconds, another person indeed comes inside, carrying two heavy duffel bags.

"Jesus! It's so cold outside," the guy says loudly before closing the door behind him.

Then he takes off his cap, scarf and sunglasses.

And Bucky almost loses his footing. His hands hold on to the desk for balance.

_Oh my God. I'm in love!_

The two walk up to the desk to speak to Bucky.

"Hi," the man greets with a kind smile..

Bucky doesn't say anything back and stares stupidly at the guy. He doesn’t move until Scott jabs him hard in the side.

"Ow! Yeah, yes. Hi." He clears his throat but continues to stare. He doesn't know what is wrong with him. All he knows is that the guy is also staring back at him and that the woman, whose eyes are red-rimmed, is smirking Bucky’s way.

"Um, yeah hello," the guy stammers too and Bucky is entranced at that blush and those baby blues.

"Oh for fuck's sake." The woman's sharp words get his attention and he straightens up.  "We'd like two rooms please," she demands rather sharply.

_They’re not a couple!_

"Yes, of course-" Bucky starts before Scott interrupts.

"Sorry but we're full."

Bucky frowns and then looks back at the two people. "Yeah, sorry um but we’re..." and he gets behind the computer. He knows for sure they're fully booked but doesn't want to embarrass them.

And he doesn't want this guy to leave. It could be fate.

Love of his life!

 _Soulmate_!

"Yes, there's only one room though."

Scott frowns. "There is?"

Bucky shoves him away from his personal space, which causes Scott to stumble and fall on the chair beside him. Bucky doesn't mind the commotion. All he cares about now is to cater to this angel standing in front of him.

He gulps and waits for the guy to say something, hand over his credit card or something but he's just staring back at Bucky.

_Am I finally in a romantic comedy?_

"Jesus Christ." The woman huffs and pushes the beautiful man forward. He blushes at that and Bucky melts.

The guy seems to have finally paid attention to her. He chuckles nervously her way before turning back to Bucky. He scratches his head as he says, "Oh yeah. Um we really appreciate it. One room is fine. We just need a place to stay before we head to our destination."

And Bucky's heart falls. Right then and there. Scott probably stepped on it too while moving around.

 _Of course._ Why would they be stopping in this small town? Why would this Adonis stay here?

Bucky casts his eyes down and nods hurriedly. "Sure. Of course."

 

 

@@@

 

 

"Barnes...Barnes…Bucky!"

Bucky keeps ignoring Scott as he quickly tidies up his own room which is the attic. He swiftly changes the bed sheets, replacing them with fresh new ones. He’s being so mechanical that it takes Scott to slap him on the back of the head to snap out of it.

"Ow! What?"

"Did you know that if you look up the word ‘desperate’ in the dictionary, they'd have your picture there. No definition needed."

Bucky hugs his sheets to his chest and gives Scott a cold look. "Really?"

“Yes. I just checked.”

“Ha ha.” Bucky rolls his eyes at him before continuing his cleaning.

“I’m serious. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure it out."

He quickly spreads the new clean blanket over the bed. He asks for Scott to hand over the pillows. Scott narrows his eyes at him before throwing them his way. "Wow. All ‘cause of that blond brick of a house?"

Bucky stops abruptly and huffs the hair over his forehead. “What?”

“The lumberjack.”

“His name is Steve,” he hisses, offended.

“Oh, you’re on a first name basis now?”

“My job is to check them in, don’t be a smartass.”

“Okay. Let’s rewind.” Scott sighs. “This is all for the lumberjack?”

Bucky looks like a deer caught in headlights. "No."

Scott smirks his way and Bucky curses his own face for being very transparent.

"Yeah right, Barnes. Yesterday you said that we wouldn’t be accepting more guests. I mean the rooms are full!"

Bucky feels his face redden. "Well, this is different. It's two people and…and..."

_Oh who am I kidding?_

He walks up to Scott and jabs his finger in his chest. "Not a word, Scott. Or no more leave days for you."

Scott smirks. "Blackmail, huh? That's new."

And Bucky grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and desperately says, "He could be the one!”

Scott shakes his head and pats him on the head. Bucky allows him that before shoving him away to finish preparing the room.

"Let me fantasize, okay?"

 

 

@@@

 

 

When they finally get downstairs, Scott bumps into Bucky's back and quickly whispers, "Be cool, Barnes. You look funny,” before leaving the place.

Bucky doesn't mind him and heads to his desk to settle the checking-in process.

"That'll be all. Here are your keys." And Bucky hands them over with a wide smile. His heart skips a beat when his fingers brush against Steve’s palm.

Steve nods, smiling. "Thanks."

And the two new guests go upstairs. When they're out of sight, Bucky bites his nails and runs to Clint in the kitchen.

"Clint! I need a cookie."

 

 

@@@

 

 

_I CANNOT believe that it's not New Year yet and I'm already into someone. What is wrong with me?! Oh My God! He's so dreamy and beautiful and built-oh very well-built. And that beard. What is life? Best beard in the world. It must be soft. Wish I could run my fingers-FUCK! I should stop writing about it or it becomes serious! I can't crush on him. I just can’t._

 

He closes his notebook and puts it back in the drawer, locking it. He doesn't have his room anymore and it's gonna be embarrassing as hell if it falls into the wrong hands: Scott's or Clint's.

But mainly Scott’s.

He shudders and goes to get extra bed sheets and a pillow. He waits way until near midnight to make sure all the people are asleep before he proceeds to fluff the pillows on the long couch in the living room.

He's about to finally close his eyes when there is the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Bucky, in his haste, flails and tries to get up but his feet and legs tangle in the bed sheets, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

He shoots right up like nothing is the matter and swipes his hair locks away from his forehead only to freeze when the hot guy-Steve-is standing there on the last step of the stairs.

"Uh...yes?" Bucky tries not to die on the spot. He’s really thankful for the dim light.

Steve smiles warmly and scratches the back of his neck. "Uh no, I don't need anything, it's just..." and he walks until he reaches the back of the couch.

Bucky gulps when he sees him clearly now. Ruffled up and soft in his sweat pants and cotton tight t-shirt.

"I..." Steve starts before frowning as he looks back toward the stairs and then looks back at Bucky. "Did we take your room?"

Bucky is flabbergasted and doesn't know what to say.

"How," Bucky gulps. "How did you know?"

"Nat and I found few framed photos on the nightstand. Um you with your girlfriend-"

"My sister," Bucky corrects in a rather loud voice, then unthinkingly adds, "I'm single."

And he realizes in that split second how bizarre and pathetic that was. So he gulps and looks anywhere but the guy.

"Uh...okay," Steve says slowly.

When Bucky looks back, he finds Steve looking at him amusedly.

_Fuck my life!_

"There ... " Bucky chuckles nervously. "There was no room left and I had to move quick."

Steve's face softens. "You didn't have to. I mean...we would've looked for another inn or..."

Bucky shrugs and for the life of him doesn't know why he decides to say, "Hey, gotta keep my business up and running."

He wants to punch himself in the face several times.

_What the hell? Why am I not stopping?_

Steve looks kind of taken aback and then he puts his hands in his pockets. "Oh. Well, okay. Right. Good night."

Bucky doesn’t have anything to say to that. He is left there, biting his lip in frustration. And when Steve disappears upstairs, Bucky falls into the couch, face planting on the pillow.

He screams into it.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_I know I said I'm not gonna write more about it but omfg!!! Last night was the most disastrous encounters I've ever had with a guy in my entire life! Jesus! Did I really tell him I was single without being prompted? I need intervention and fast._

_Will NOT interact with him today. WILL NOT! Thankfully, they're leaving this afternoon…_ _☹_

 

Bucky is biting his nails as he watches the woman who came with Steve. He doesn't remember her name. She is sitting in the corner, hand under her chin, looking miserable. Her eyes are still red. She seems to have been crying all day. Maybe she is.

No, definitely.

So Bucky looks around but can’t find her friend.

_Stop it. None of my business._

After making sure he has no work to do, he quickly dashes between the three guests milling around the cozy living room to get to the kitchen.

“Clint!”

“Listen Bucky.” Clint flips some pancakes. “If someone is complaining about my breakfast, they simply don’t have taste buds.”

“What?” Bucky frowns then shakes his head. “No, listen, there’s this guest…who looks really sad, I mean she’s been crying that’s for sure. I was wondering if you could bake a cookie or something.”

“A cookie?” Clint snickers and wipes his hands after he puts the pancakes on the plate. He gives it to one of his helpers. “Dude, I gotta see first.”

“What does that even mean?”

Clint pushes him back to where he came from and Bucky slaps his hands away.

“I gotta see how sad this person is so I can decide what to offer.”

Bucky grimaces. “You sound really disgusting.”

Clint raises his brow. “You asked.”

“Fine. Come on.”

When they peek around the hall toward the living room, he points at the red-haired friend of Steve’s. “There she is.”

“Where?” Clint looks around and Bucky gives up and holds his face in the direction of the sad woman.

“See? The one with red hair.”

Bucky sees that she’s drinking coffee now. Maybe she’s feeling better. Then he frowns when Clint doesn’t say anything. So he turns to find his friend still standing there, staring.

“Clint? You gonna help or what?”

“Huh.” he turns and goes back to the kitchen. “I got it.”

Bucky face-palms and then wonders how he ended up with strange friends.

 

 

@@@

 

 

Fifteen minutes later and while Bucky is jotting down his thoughts, he notices way in the small dining area that Clint is making his way to that friend of Steve’s. He is carrying a sundae.

_Oh wow._

He closes his journal and keeps watch. Clint offers it with a flourish. She looks up, a bit guarded, but then looks at the sundae. Clint actually pulls the chair in front of her and sits down.

_What the…? I’m gonna kill him._

Bucky quickly puts his journal back inside the drawer and locks it before starting to move from around the desk. But he stops when he sees her throwing her head back, laughing.

 _Huh_. Clint did that. He made her laugh.

Bucky smiles in spite of it all. _Well, what do ya know?_

“Good morning.”

Bucky looks to his left and finds Steve smiling his way and coming to stand in front of the desk.

“Hey. Good morning.”

“So…uh,” Steve scratches under his chin and Bucky can’t help but stare at that glorious beard and imagines it rubbing-

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _For God’s sake…calm down._

“The breakfast is still available-“

“Oh no, that’s not-yeah, okay thanks-but I just wanted to know when the check-out would be? Noon I presume?” Steve looks anxious.

Bucky nods. “Actually whenever you’re ready. We don’t put a time to it.”

Steve chuckles and his cheeks redden and Bucky wants to reach and kiss them.

“This is the nicest inn…”

Bucky waves him off. “Oh, I’m easy.”

And he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him. Or better yet, lock himself in the drawer and live with his journal alone forever.

Steve looks up at him and there’s a twinkle in his eye. As if he’s trying his best not to laugh at him. Bucky fumbles and stammers.

“Uh…I meant that the management here isn’t as strict. We’re a friendly bunch.”

Steve puts his hands in his pockets. “That’s what I’ve been counting on. Um, do you know the best place to buy Christmas presents?”

“Oh.” Bucky didn’t see that coming. He smiles and rummages through his desk. “Here.”

He hands him the card to one of the best places. “You’ll find what you need there. It’s called Pepper’s. Tell her I said hi. She’s a good friend.”

Steve takes it and their fingers brush again. Bucky’s stomach plummets to the floor.

Steve studies the card. "What should I say?"

Bucky frowns. "That you know me."

"Yeah. I know what you mean but I never got your name."

"Oh. It's James but call me Bucky. My friends call me that."

Steve smiles and Bucky melts inside and holds on to the desk with gripping fingers.

"Okay. Bucky. I'm Steve."

"I know."

"Yeah but I thought I'd formally introduce myself."

Steve gives him a look and Bucky tries for anything when his eyes catch Steve's friend smiling in the back.

"Your friend...is she okay?"

"What?"

"Oh it's just that I saw her crying over there early in the morning. I mean, looking pretty sad."

"Uh yeah. She... um Nat lost her grandma two weeks ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"I mean that's why I dragged her on a road trip. I don't know if I did the right thing though.”

"I think it's a great idea. Thoughtful. This way she can at least get distracted. I mean, she won't forget. That's for sure but she needs someone at this time. Some other place. Change."

"Speaking from experience?" Steve's voice turns soft and Bucky gulps.

Nodding, he replies, "My ma passed away three years ago."

"I'm sorry." And Steve reaches for his hand before retreating it. Bucky pretends not to notice. He feels his face warm up.

 _He's just being kind_.

Looking down, he waves Steve off. "Don't worry about it."

A loud laugh rings through the room and they both look for the source only to find it's Nat. Steve's friend.

"Wait, what's going on?" Steve looks like he just realized that someone is at her table. "She didn't tell me she knew someone around here."

Bucky chuckles. "It's Clint. Must've told her his funny jokes. I personally think he sucks but-"

"Clint?" Steve looks skeptic and Bucky feels that he's being suspicious about his friend.

"Oh, don't worry. That's Clint, the chef around here. He's my best friend. I asked him to fix something soothing for her and apparently he thought a sundae and his company are what she needed."

_God, I talk too much._

Steve smiles then looks back at the two. Bucky's eyes leave the table only to stare at Steve's hair and shoulders and arms. He takes the pleasure and opportunity to _look_. He clears his throat when Steve turns back.

"Well, I better go. I... I mean we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Maybe around nine."

Bucky feels his chest tighten. So he nods because for some absurd reason he feels choked up.

Steve waits for few more seconds. Bucky thinks he's forgetting something but their eyes meet and hold contact for few seconds longer before Steve looks away and leaves.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_Why on earth did I talk to him for longer than a minute?! Wtf is wrong with me? I literally broke the promise to myself... that's it! No more side talk until he leaves or else my stupid heart will latch on..._

 

"Hey."

Bucky jumps, notebook dropping on the floor. He scrambles to pick it up before standing quick enough to feel a head rush. He sees Steve standing there at the bottom of the stairs, looking embarrassed.

"Hey," Bucky breathes.

"Um...I thought I'd wait until you were alone..."

Bucky gulps and then Steve must've realized what he's saying for he chuckles seconds later. He face-palms. "God I sound like a serial killer. I just meant that...I just wanted to..."

Bucky is rattled with anticipation. He doesn't even know if he's breathing or not. All he knows is that he's gripping his notebook in a death grip.

"Here.” Steve walks over until he’s standing in front of him and extends his hand. “I didn't know what the right time is but I guess it's this ‘cause it's only the right one. Before we leave I mean."

Bucky looks at what's in Steve's hand and sees a small envelope. When he looks up, Steve nods his way and his face is red.

Before he takes it, Steve motions for him to sit down. Bucky sits and Steve sits next to him. He's hyper aware of the small space between them but he's acting cool about it. Or trying actually.

"Here you go," Steve says and hands Bucky the envelope.

"What's this?"

Steve clasps his hands together and looks anywhere but at Bucky.

“It’s just something to show you how grateful we are that you’ve given us your room…”

“Oh, no it was nothing-”

“You showed kindness. Others would’ve sent us on our way.”

Bucky blushes and decides to open it. It's a card. It smells of paint.

“Wait…”

The cover has the picture of his own inn. He looks at Steve and then back at the card.

“Did you…”

Steve nods and rubs the back of his neck. “I...yeah...I couldn’t find the right card so I painted my own.”

Bucky is stumped and just stares at him in total awe and adoration. Steve won’t look at him and his eyes instead are directed at the card in Bucky’s hand.

“I know it kinda looks cheap but I wanted something personalized, you know.”

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky whispers. “Thank you.”

“Oh God, it's nothing.”

Bucky smiles and looks down at the card. He opens it and it has ‘Merry Christmas’ and is signed by Steve & Nat

“No one’s ever given me a card before-or made- a card for me before,” Bucky admits softly.

When he looks at Steve, he finds him looking at him with a frown on his face. “I find that hard to believe.”

Bucky smirks. “Are you calling me a liar?”

And the reaction is a surprise. Steve looks appalled. “No. Not at all. That’s not what I meant.”

Bucky chuckles, looking back at the card in his hands, caressing the painting. “I know. I was just teasing.”

The silence between them isn’t bothersome. It isn’t uncomfortable. It’s peaceful. Bucky thinks he could sleep right then and there. It’s that comfortable.

He looks at a blushing Steve. For seconds he snatches the opportunity of gazing at him closely and he's beautiful. Bucky has never seen such a handsome man. And a man who apparently wears his heart on his sleeve because one can read Steve just from his face. The pink-tinted cheeks. The kind blue eyes and the laughing lines around his mouth.

Steve catches him staring and Bucky feels his heart beat madly. The air apparently is sucked out of the room. Steve then moves a bit to turn fully to face Bucky.

The look he's giving Bucky is so warm and melting and-

The loud sound of footsteps running down the stairs bursts the bubble that was forming between them. They both look up only to find Steve’s friend, Nat. She’s dressed in black pants and sweater with a black coat and a red scarf.

Steve stands up and stops her mid-way to the door. “Hey, where are you going at this time?”

“Out.” And she looks him up and down before adding, “Dad.”

Bucky watches as Steve rubs his own face with his hands in frustration. “It’s late, Nat. Let me at least go get my coat-”

“No. I’m just heading out for some fresh air.”

“It’s freezing out there!”

She raises a brow. “Will be back in no time. But don't wait up.”

Then she leaves and Steve is still looking at the door before turning to Bucky with an embarrassed look on his face. “Sorry. I just...I worry about her. Especially nowadays.”

Bucky has a very slight idea of where she’s going. It’s a hunch and he prays he’s wrong.

Instead, he smiles at Steve. “Don’t worry. It’s a small town. A safe one too. I pretty much know everyone around here.”

Steve chuckles and comes to stand in front of Bucky. “Okay. I trust you.”

He says it with so much sincerity that Bucky just gapes at him. When it’s clear he’s lost the ability to speak up, Steve nods and points at the stairs. “I...I’m gonna go. Gotta sleep. Leaving tomorrow and all that.”

Bucky’s heart falls at the reminder. “Oh. Yeah.” He puts the card in the envelope. “Right. Okay.”

He gulps at the look Steve’s giving him. He looks hesitant, but finally says, “Goodnight Bucky.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

_Okay. He's leaving. It’s fine. People come and go. He’ll be a very sweet memory. One that I would visit and probably write about until the day I die. I’m gonna try to hold my tears back tonight...when I hug that card. HE MADE ME A CARD...Damn it!_

 

Bucky is preparing himself behind the computer screen. He smiles, from time to time, for the guests coming and going. He runs his hands through his hair many times in preparation for seeing him.

And seeing him off.

“Barnes!”

Bucky jerks back and realizes that he’s tuning out everything around him. When he turns to his left, he finds Scott there. “What?”

“Can I leave early today?” Scott asks, his hand tapping on the desk.

Bucky frowns. “What? No! I gave you leave yesterday.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. But I gotta pick up Cassie-”

“I’m starting to think you’re using your daughter as an excuse.” Bucky narrows his eyes at him and Scott looks down.

“Come on, man. She even wants to bake something for you.”

Bucky’s heart melts. “Fine. Even if you’re lying-”

“I’m not!”

“Just go.”

“Thanks. You're the best.” And Scott actually gives him a long, loud kiss on the cheek.

Bucky pushes him away forcefully, making a disgusted face and trying not to laugh. “This isn’t appropriate. I’m your boss!”

“I’m your friend first.”

“You wish,” Bucky lies, smiling as he watches him run out the door.

“Idiot,” he mutters as he smiles.

“Bucky?”

And he misses the fact that Steve has been standing there waiting for them to approach the desk. Bucky sobers up and his smile changes to that of a tender one.

“Hey. Good afternoon. Checking out?”

Steve looks troubled. “I ...I don't think so. I mean, I'm not sure.”

“Okay…”

“Nat isn't here. Haven't seen her and I don't think she came back from her walk last night and I'm really worried. It's all my fault. I should've followed her. Her bed hasn't been slept in and I'm a light sleeper so I would've felt her come in and did you see her-”

“Steve. Breathe,” Bucky says, walking from around his desk and taking him by the arm to bring him to his chair behind the desk.

“Have you seen her? Have-”

Bucky holds him by the shoulders and sits him down. “No, I'm sorry.”

“Shit! This is all my fault.” Steve rubs his face and Bucky squats down in front of him.

Bucky is trying to be calm about it too. He pats him on the knee. “Listen, maybe I missed her. Have you tried her phone?”

“She won't answer.”

Bucky nods and then gets up. “Stay here. I'll go check with the staff. See if they've seen her.”

His hunch from last night comes back. He strides to the kitchen and barges inside, ready to fight Clint.

And he's right.

She's there, sitting on a chair and Clint is making her try some sort of dessert.

“CLINT!”

His friend freezes and Nat looks around him to see Bucky.

“Uh...hey Buck,” Clint says nervously. “Just trying some samples here.”

Bucky holds the door open. “Excuse me Miss, but you can't be here and your friend is waiting outside worried sick about you.”

Nat looks between the two and then gets up. She winks Clint’s way and heads to the door.

Before she's out the door, she smirks Bucky’s way.

“Okay…Step-dad.”

Bucky is stumped but as soon as she leaves, he strides toward his stupid cook. He grabs him by the lapels.

“I thought I was clear with no mixing up with the guests.”

Clint tries to breathe and his hand is on Bucky’s. “I never did and you know that.”

“Did? What was this that I saw just now? And since when do you have someone inside the kitchen who isn't a staff member?”

“Erm, you're here…?”

Bucky shoves him away and points at him. “I swear to God, Barton-”

“I swear, Bucky. You know me. This is the first time-”

“And ONLY TIME.”

Bucky tries not to burst into flames and paces back and forth while Clint is trying to clear his throat.

“I'm giving you a notice.”

“WHAT?”

“You heard me-”

“You're just mad now-”

“You know the policy around here. You know!”

“If you’d at least let me-”

“We’ll talk later, idiot.”

And with that he storms out the door.

 

 

@@@

 

 

When Bucky gets back out there, he finds the two friends in a heated argument. Steve looks very intense and Nat looks very cold and deadly in the way she’s regarding him.

Bucky quickly makes his way behind the desk.

“Okay, you wanna check out now?” Bucky asks, a fake smile on his face.

“No,” she says at the same time that Steve says, “Yes.”

Bucky is taken aback and part of him wants to mourn the fact that Steve wants to leave in such a hurry.

_Cookies later tonight and a blanket to cry under._

“Nat…” Steve says and there is some sort of a warning tone in his voice.

She stares at Steve for few long seconds before turning and looking at Bucky with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye. Bucky feels alarmed at the drastic change in her demeanor.

“No, James Barnes. We’d like to extend our stay...one more week.”

Steve waves his hand around. “Bucky, no. I’m sorry-”

“Fine,” Nat huffs. “You can check him outta the room but I’m staying.”

Bucky raises his hands. “Okay. Maybe you should talk it over together and let me know later today. I can wait a bit-”

“We took your room. We’re already a burden and if we stay-”

“Oh, don’t worry. If it’s about my room-”

“Bucky…” Steve turns, hands on the desk. “It’s not right.”

Bucky smiles at him to reassure him. “It’s okay, Steve. I’m a big boy.”

“Then it’s settled.” Nat claps Steve’s shoulder. “Gonna go shower.”

They watch her leave and run up the stairs. There’s a spring in her step.

“One week and one week only,” Steve says in a very determined voice.

Bucky shrugs. “Seems like you’re so eager to leave us.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “Wha-no, that’s not-”

And Bucky doesn’t know where this courage is coming from but he continues. “Is my inn that bad?”

Steve points at him. “You know that’s not what I was trying to say.”

“What are you trying to say then Steve Rogers?” Bucky smiles, trying not to giggle.

“Don’t be a jerk, Bucky Barnes.”

“And don’t be a punk, Steve Rogers.”

They both chuckle for few seconds. And once it’s comfortable between them…

“We...I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Steve says softly but with a touch of seriousness in his voice.

Bucky waves him off. “You can take advantage of me all you want.”

He then freezes as soon as he realized what just came out of his mouth. And he sees it on Steve’s face too.

“I mean…” Bucky stumbles on words. “I...Like I said before, I’m easy.”

Again, Steve has this look where he’s trying to stifle a laugh but there's a smirk on his face. Bucky points in the direction of the staff room next to the kitchen. “I’m...uh...I’m gonna go.”

“Where are you going?” Steve asks, hiding his laugh as he runs his hand over his beard.

Bucky dies a little.

“The kitchen," he lies. "Clint. Gotta talk to him.”

“Bucky…”

“Nope. It’s urgent.”

He runs his way there, burning at the feeling of Steve’s eyes on him.

He ends up hiding in the staff room for the rest of the day.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_So this is what hitting rock bottom is. Sweet...TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME ALL YOU WANT. WTF!!!!_

 

Bucky closes his journal quickly when he hears the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks up and sees Steve smiling his way. 

“Hello Mr. Easy.”

Bucky groans and buries his face in the pillow next to his left side. “Go away.”

He feels the couch dip and Steve is sitting now next to him. When Bucky lifts his head up, hair a mess, he notices that Steve has his arm draped over the back of the couch.

Bucky runs his hand through his hair and hopes that it’s not sticking like crazy.

“You know,” Bucky puts his notebook under his pillow. “You’re the worst guest we’ve ever had.”

Steve raises his brow, mocking. “Really?”

“Yup.”

“The worst?”

“Horrible.”

“And here I thought we were friends.” Steve holds his chest, faking a stab wound.

“You wanna be friends?” Bucky asks, tone soft.

Steve’s face softens. “Yeah. I kinda already thought we were. I mean...I’m staying in your room already.”

Bucky chuckles. “I hope that’s not the only reason.”

“It’s not. It’s not, Bucky.” He then turns sideways and focuses on Bucky.

“Is Nat back?” Bucky blurts as a way out of this awkwardness. As a way out of that tender yet intense gaze.

Steve looks disoriented for a second with the drastic change of subject. “Uh. Yeah. She's asleep upstairs.”

“Good.” Bucky shakes his head. “I’m gonna kill Clint. Just give me few days for Scott and I to find the perfect place to hide the body.”

Steve laughs and Bucky joins him.

“I worry about her,” Steve admits quietly.

Bucky looks at him and sees a very somber look on the guy’s face.

“She just lost her grandma. Her only connection to her parents.” Then he turns to look at Bucky, a sad smile on his face. “She never knew them. I don’t think she’s handling it well. And the problem is that she doesn't show it. She has this constant cold exterior...but I know she's hurting.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to say or do to help. He wants to ease that frown on Steve’s forehead and tell him that everything will be okay. He can reassure him with the inn’s policy. The one his own ma implemented. Bucky still reinforces it per her request. No funny business or getting involved with guests. Romantically. Which he still has to discuss with Clint the idiot. But it feels too technical for such a raw moment. So he just says what he hopes will give him a peace of mind.

“It's going to be okay, Steve. Trust me.”

“I do.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

_So. He’s staying a week. It’s just one week. What’s the worst that could happen? I’ll stay in my lane and he in his and I---  
_

 

He doesn’t close his journal as he stares at Steve running down the stairs in jogging pants and a very tight black t-shirt. He passes by Bucky, waving a hand quick before he puts his headphones in his ears.

“It’s snowing,” Bucky blurts, eyes wide.

“Even better.” Steve winks and is out the door.

Bucky watches through the large windows as Steve looks both ways before heading right. The muscles on his back and…

He closes his notebook and puts it in the drawer before running to the kitchen to have some cookies.

 

 

@@@

 

 

“You sure it's okay?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yes, I'm sure. I own this place, remember?”

He holds the door for Steve and the latter touches his hand by accident. Bucky feels his heart thud against his chest. He pretends that it's nothing, because it is, and gets on to heat some milk. He takes out two mugs and goes and looks for the cocoa powder.

He jumps when a crashing sound reverberates throughout the kitchen. When he turns around, he finds a hunched Steve with his eyes closed.

“Sorry. So sorry,” Steve says as he starts to gather the pans he brushed past causing them to fall to the ground.

Bucky lays his hand across his own chest. “Oh my God. You scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Bucky goes to help. “Leave them. I’ll get them later.”

Steve shakes his head and gets them all in his two big arms. Bucky shows him where to put them for the time being and then goes to look for the cocoa powder. Once he finds it, he puts some in each mug with a pinch of salt. Just the way his ma used to make it.

“I'm adding sugar. You?”

“Yes, please.”

Steve stands next to him and observes. Bucky swipes the counter and cleans it before standing there and stirring the milk in the pot. This doesn't mean it will make the milk heat faster, but he doesn't know what to do with Steve standing close in this semi-lit kitchen.

“Charge it to my room, will ya?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Anything after midnight is free of charge.”

“Really? But the kitchen is closed after midnight.”

“Friends don't charge friends.” Bucky turns, a smile on his face. He tries to calm his fast beating heart after finding that Steve is leaning his back on the counter, arms crossed and just standing there staring at Bucky.

“Don't do that…” Steve shakes his head. “Just put it on the room.”

Bucky pours the now hot milk into their mugs. “Okay. I won't put it on the room.”

He sticks his tongue out and Steve laughs, shaking his head. He stirs their cocoa milk before putting adding a bit of vanilla extract. He then picks up the two mugs and hands Steve his.

They both make their way back to the quiet living room. Bucky quickly drapes the blanket around his shoulders and Steve sits next to him.

“This is so good. Thank you.”

Bucky hums at the taste. “You’re welcome.”

They sit there, enjoying the quiet and cozy atmosphere. The crackling of the fire is soothing and almost hypnotizing.

“Was this always your plan?” Steve asks quietly.

Bucky turns to him. “What do you mean?”

Steve waves his hand around. “This. Running an inn.”

“Uh...no, not really.”

He moves and sits Indian style, holding the mug in both hands. “I wanted to travel the world. Like...go out there and write about all my adventures. Maybe publish them one day. But it’s the traveling, man. I love it. I long for it to be honest.”

“Ever been anywhere in particular?”

Bucky shakes his head. “When I went to school, I chose to do this part-time because ma was sick. See...Dad died when I was a kid. My sister wasn’t there because she’s already gotten married and moved to Japan with her husband.”

“Wow. Japan.”

“Tell me about it. Then I had to run the inn with ma. Before she...passed away, I promised her that I’d keep it up and running. And now it’s been three years. Apparently I’m doing something good to keep it going this far.”

“You're doing amazing.”

Bucky blushes. “Thanks.”

“Oh, right.” Steve touches his shoulder lightly. “I see you writing sometimes. Is that what it is? Do you journal?”

Bucky chokes on his next sip and Steve pats his back. He coughs, clears his throat and then sits back. His other hand makes sure that his notebook is buried deep under his pillow.

“Nah. Just some regular stuff. Boring journaling. Regarding the Inn.”

“That’s still cool.”

_Bless this guy. If he only knew that it’s full of me flailing…_

He looks at Steve who hums at the mug. Bucky chuckles and Steve looks his way.

“What?” Steve asks, oblivious.

Bucky points at his own mouth. “You got…”

“Oh!” Steve chuckles nervously. He tries to wipe it and misses every time. Bucky laughs and unconsciously reaches with his hand.

“Here.” He cups Steve’s cheek and wipes his upper lip by swiping his thumb all across it.

He doesn't realize what he's done until he hears Steve gasp softly. He can feel it for his hand and fingers are still there right against his jaw and lips.

He withdraws quickly, shoving his hand under him still feeling it burn.

“Uh, so what about you? What do you do?” Bucky takes another sip, face aflame. He can't even hear anything beside the wild beating of his heart. But he wants to change the subject. Change the intense air that's enveloping them now.

Steve moves a bit, stretching his arm over the back of the couch. Bucky now is hyper aware of it being close to the back of his own neck.

He gulps.

“I used to work in ads for the art department,” Steve says quietly. “I quit a year ago.”

Bucky breathes deeply in relief. Thankfully, Steve chose to let it go.

Bucky clears his throat. “That’s quite a major step.”

Steve runs his hand over his face, sighing. “Yeah. It wasn’t taken lightly. The decision I mean. I just...I knew the risk of being unemployed...but, God, it was toxic. The whole world over there. It’s become infested and I’d die before I let myself be swayed in any form. I live by a moral compass and it’s been tested and I fought for it. Then, it seemed that walking away is the biggest fight of all. So I did.”

Bucky stares his way and sees the relief but also the sadness there. “That’s admirable.”

Steve waves him off. “Everyone was upset. including my annoying boss, saying I’m a stuck up…”

Bucky frowns. “You’re not. You just did what you believed in. And you followed your heart.”

“Some say that I’m a fool for following it, instead of my head.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Sometimes you gotta follow your heart because it's the only way.”

Steve turns to him and looks at him. Really looks at him and Bucky feels those eyes examining him.

Steve clears his throat. “Some say it may hurt to do that.”

“Not all the time,” Bucky admits softly.

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice has gone softer..

Bucky isn’t sure of what they’re talking about now and it’s making him hot and bothered. Breathing deeply isn’t enough.

So he just nods and waits for Steve to say something but he just goes back to drinking his hot cocoa. And so does Bucky.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_I don’t know what last night was about. It started fun and light but then he had to look at me with those eyes and I don’t know what to do or how to feel about that. I really need to get a grip. This could all mean nothing. This could all be in my head. I mean...I'm not gonna do anything about it but...Please don’t get attached. Please, please, please._

 

It’s in the afternoon that Bucky sees Nat run down the stairs and out the inn. She looks angry and red in the face. Or maybe she’s like that most of the time. Yet, few minutes later, Steve comes down the stairs and he too looks angry and upset and very on edge.

Bucky watches as he follows suit. He doesn’t even glance Bucky’s way. Good thing Bucky’s crouching down to put some papers inside the last drawer of the desk.

Five minutes later, Steve comes back inside or more like storms his way in. He's looking for Bucky because once his eyes find his, he strides toward him.

“Where's he?” Steve asks through gritted teeth.

Bucky frowns at the totally new Steve in front of him. This one is mad. Upset and totally different than the one from last night.

“Who?”

“Clint.”

Bucky grips the edges of the desk. “Why? What did he--Steve, wait!”

Steve is already on his way to the kitchen, storming his way inside the double doors. Bucky is hot on his heels.

He hears the yelp of Clint and the crash of plates. His eyes finally find Steve having Clint by the lapels against the metal counter.

“Hey Steve-”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Clint asks, in shock.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Steve pushes him again against the counter and a plate drops, shattering around them.

Bucky wants to stop whatever this is but the anger in Steve’s eyes has to stem from somewhere. Nevertheless, Bucky speaks up. “Hey, easy Steve. There’s no need for this.”

“Engaged! You two are engaged now. To be married?” Steve almost shrieks.

Bucky looks like he’s slapped across the face. He looks between the two. “WHAT?”

Clint struggles to loosen up the grip on his lapels.

“You know what Steve?” Bucky says, arms folded across his chest. “Choke him for all I care.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I can explain.” Clint inhales loudly, hands trying to push Steve away. But to no avail.

“There’s nothing to explain,” Steve says heatedly. “How can you do that? Take advantage of her? She’s mourning and you’re going around offering marriage?”

“For what it’s worth.” Clint clears his throat before pointing with his finger. “She proposed to me, okay?”

Bucky’s eyes almost pops out of his head. “And you just _had_ to accept? Like you couldn’t-let’s say-decline? Think it over? Give it time?”

Clint huffs. “I'd never do that.” Then he chuckles.

Bucky is sure Steve is going to kill him now. But then Clint sobers up. “If she didn't, I would've asked her anyway.”

That takes them both by surprise.

Clint continues, “I don't expect you to understand. And I really don't care.”

“Clint!” Bucky warns but it seems useless.

“But I fell for her the moment I saw her. The moment my eyes laid on her..sitting there, drinking coffee…I just knew. She was the one. She _is_ the one.”

Bucky stills. He’s never seen his friend this serious. This affected. He looks over at Steve and finds him feeling bewildered. He seems to be confused too.

Clint’s eyes don't leave Steve. He smiles. “My heart was hers in that second. And if she didn’t propose, I would’ve from that day. I just thought I’d never have the chance. She’s way out of my league. But guess what? It turned out she feels the same about me.”

Steve seems to be taking it all in but not lightly. He finally says, “It’s still rash.”

Clint shakes his head. “I don’t know how to explain it to you. But have you ever had this...this recognition? When you see a person...that person that your soul recognizes instantly...and you’re falling. That moment when you feel like that person was meant to see you and you were meant to see them.”

Steve lets go immediately as if burned. Clint fixes his own white chef's coat and smooths his hair back. “I doubt you have.”

Bucky gulps and feels exposed all of a sudden. Since when did Clint become ...this!

“Maybe you won’t get it and I really don’t care if you don’t get it. But you’re Steve Rogers. The best friend. It would make her happy if you were happy for us.”

Bucky feels out of breath. The words coming out of Clint’s mouth are intense, serious and heavy. He looks between the two: Clint is looking ruffled up but standing tall. Steve, on the other hand, looks rattled and shocked and almost terrified. He sounds breathless too and seconds later, he turns around and storms out the door.

Bucky points at Clint. “You...I’ll deal with you later.”

Then he runs after Steve. The last thing he wants is to have an upset guest and more importantly an upset friend. A dear, dear friend.

“Steve, wait…”

Steve stops but doesn’t turn to look his way. Instead, he turns his head slightly, eyes still down. “Sorry, Bucky. I...I need to be on my own.”

Bucky pauses, feeling jilted. He doesn't know what to say and instead watches as Steve hurries up the stairs and disappears.

Bucky's heart hurts at the reaction. He closes his eyes before he storms back inside the kitchen.

“What the hell was that? What the hell Clint? It's like you don't even-”

“Oh spare me Bucky,” Clint says over his shoulder.

“Did you forget the policy? Or do I need to remind you-”

“Don't act like you're innocent.”

Bucky pauses and then gulps, trying to compose himself. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Clint doesn't answer him.

So Bucky says, “Why don't you say it to my face, huh Barton?”

Clint sighs and turns around. His face is stressed and tired and Bucky for a split second feels compassionate but decides to maintain the confrontation.

“She tells me about how you and Steve are smitten with each other…”

“What?” Bucky tries to steady his voice. “There's no truth to that!”

“You can't lie to me, Bucky. I saw the way you looked at him and the way you ran after him-”

“He's a guest! And their satisfaction is my number one priority and it should be yours too.”

“So you’re denying it?”

“He’s not smitten with me, Clint. You can be sure of that.”

Clint purses his lips before saying. “So you’re admitting that _you_ are.”

In that moment, Bucky feels like he's slapped in the face with what he's been harboring for Steve. Like Clint is reminding him that he too has feelings for a guest. It doesn't matter if he denies it or not. It's too late now. But there's a difference between their two situations and Clint needs to know that.

So, he strides toward Clint until he's inches away from his face. “Just because I am, it doesn’t mean I’m gonna act on it. Never. Unlike you Barton, I don’t cross a line when I see one.”

“It’s more than that Bucky-”

“You didn't even think of the inn, of its reputation, or of...I can’t even…” Bucky sighs and covers his face with his hands. After he composes himself, he takes a deep breath.

“I thought we’re friends,” Clint says quietly.

“Don't bring friendship into this. You're talking to your boss now.”

“I wanna talk to my friend. Is that too much to ask?” Clint pleads.

Bucky notices how tired he looks, yet he can't help but say, “You should’ve talked to your friend long before this happened.”

Bucky then leaves the kitchen because he doesn't want to say something more hurtful and to escape the fact that he just admitted loudly that he liked Steve.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_It’s been two days since Steve and I talked. And I’ve only seen him twice too. Only in the morning when he goes out to run. And even then, he’d only smile sadly and quickly hurries out the door. I honestly don’t know what I did wrong? He’s probably still upset by what happened...fuckin’ Clint! He had to go and do that. Of all the women out there, he chose one of the inn’s guests. Typical reckless Clint! I can't even deal with him now. I need to NOT see him for a day or two. Until I calm down a bit and then we talk. As friends. But anyway, yeah, Steve. For the past two nights, he hadn’t even come downstairs for our usual talks on the couch. I stayed up all night yesterday thinking that maybe he’d show up. He never did._

_I miss him. And it scares me that I do._

 

 

@@@

 

 

“Bucky!”

He turns around at the small excited voice ringing all the way from the door of the inn. His smile is so wide he’s afraid he’s going to break his face.

“Cassie Lang!”

The little girl runs up to him and he picks her up, twirling around, elated at her joyful laughter.

“Show him your project,” Scott says as he puts her backpack on the floor. He's holding a big board with him, hiding what's displayed there.

“Oh my...old enough to have a project? I think I’m gonna cry.” Bucky fake-wipes a tear on his cheek.

She sits on her knees to rummage through her backpack. Bucky motions to Scott to look at the ceiling.

“The speakers need some fixing. Couldn't play Christmas music today in the lobby.”

“On it but you gotta see this first.”

And she takes the board from her father and turns it around. It has pictures of the inn, the outside and the inside too. A picture of him behind the desk, smiling as he’s handing her something, is right in the center. And in that moment he remembers why she was insistent few weeks ago to take that picture of reenactment.

His heart swells and he can't speak.

“See Bucky. We had a project to tell about success stories. I chose you.”

“Oh my God…” he breathes. He looks up and finds a proud Scott.

“Yup. All on her own.”

“You like it?” Cassie asks, eagerness all over her face.

“Like it? I love it! Oh my God, sweetheart, come here.”

He goes down on his knees and hugs her tight. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem.”

He can feel her patting his head and he chuckles, tears threatening to fall. He pulls away and kisses her forehead. “It's an honor for me that you think I'm a success story.”

“But you are! Duh.”

“I agree, he is,” a voice says behind them.

They turn and find Steve standing there, hands in pockets. Bucky assesses him and he looks relaxed if not a bit tense.

“Hey,” Scott waves his way. “Steve, right?”

“Yeah. Scott, I'm guessing?”

“Yup and this is my daughter Cassie.”

“Hi.” She waves shyly.

Steve smiles brightly her way. "Hi. I’m Steve.”

Bucky stands there and doesn't know what to do. Steve looks like he's back to himself and that's a good sign.

“Well,” Scott claps his hands. “I’ll go to the back room. I promised her cookies. Come on, Peanut.”

He takes her hand and off they go to the small staff room next to the kitchen.

Bucky smiles at Steve. “How are you?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck. “Listen, I’m so sorry about the way I acted-”

“No, it’s totally fine-”

“I shouldn’t have behaved that way and then I iced you out-”

“You just needed space. I get-”

“No, just wait.” And Steve comes and holds him by the shoulders. “Let me apologize properly or else ma will be very disappointed in me.”

Bucky tries not to think too much about those hands. Those warm hands.

Bucky gulps. “Okay.”

“Right. So I’m sorry. I acted on...instinct when I went off on Clint. I’ll apologize to him later. But I thought I should apologize to you first. You're the owner of the inn and I behaved irresponsibly. And you were trying to be nice and considerate...I just wanted some time to talk to her and make sure she’s not being irrational.”

“And did you?”

He lets go of Bucky’s shoulders. “I did. Try, I should say. She won’t talk to me. She didn’t even sleep in here for the past two nights.”

“For what it’s worth,” Bucky starts, deciding to vouch for Clint because at the end of the day, he's going ahead with this marriage. “You can rest assured that he won’t hurt her.”

He nods. “Did you...talk to him?”

“Sort of. Still mad at him,” he waves his hand around. “I mean...I’ve got a strong policy in the inn for the employees to follow and he shouldn't have violated it.”

“What policy is that?”

Bucky clears his throat and looks at his own sneakers. “No funny business with the guests. No involvement at all especially of that nature.”

“Oh.”

When Bucky looks up, he finds Steve frowning for few seconds then nodding his head. “Yeah. Good policy.”

Both of them get quiet and Bucky can feel and hear every little sound in the living room. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles widely, trying to make light of it.

“And the idiot goes and breaks that rule. He’s been trying to butter me up with those cookies of his but I’ve got a strong will.”

Steve smiles warmly and Bucky wants to hug him all of a sudden to get some of that warmth.

“You always talk about those cookies. I should really try some.”

“And you shall. I’ll put in an order for you.”

“I was thinking maybe later...when I can’t sleep. During our night talks. I’ll just get myself a hot cocoa and grab some cookies.”

He smiles Bucky’s way and Bucky feels his chest tighten. The message is clear. He means their meetups and Bucky can't deny his joy at the prospect of him voicing that.

There's no harm in those late meetups. He's being friendly. And Bucky will not foster those feelings for long.

_He's leaving._

And he's not Clint. He's not gonna act on it that's for sure.

“Okay. Alright. See you then.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

_Clint literally made me a batch of muffins and cookies and wrote on the card: I'm not sorry but I love you. The nerve of this guy…I guess that he's serious. I mean really serious. But I'm still giving him the silent treatment. Right now, I have some cookies that are fresh from that batch and empty mugs because I don’t wanna make the hot cocoa yet. Not until he gets here. Otherwise it’ll get cold…He said ‘our night talks’. He gave it a name. God...I'm so pathetic. I mean...This could’ve been something. Alas, nothing can happen._

 

As soon as Bucky hears the footsteps, he hides the notebook under the sofa pillow.

“Hey, you made it.” Bucky smiles up at him.

Steve comes from around the couch and sits next to him. “Of course I did. It’s one of my favorite parts of the day.”

Bucky smiles widely.

_Don’t read into this, don’t read into this, don’t read into this._

“I’ll go make that hot cocoa.”

“I’ll come with.”

 

After settling back with hot mugs and sweet cookies, the fire crackle yet Bucky can’t help but feel cold. He wraps his blanket around him.

“That’s it. You’re taking your room back.”

Bucky shakes his head and sips from the hot drink. “Oh I forgot to tell you. Three rooms are gonna be vacant tomorrow morning.”

“Oh that’s great...or not?” He frowns and looks apologetic.

Bucky laughs. “Don’t worry. It’s the norm when Christmas Eve is around the corner. But it’s good news. Now you got a room all to yourself.”

“Oh thank God. Now I can sleep well knowing you got your room back. And a bed to sleep on instead of this.” He pats the back of the couch.

“Hey,” Bucky feigns offense. “I love this couch. It’s been my companion these past nights.”

Steve grimaces. “Companion?”

Bucky scrunches his nose. “Don’t judge me. I can’t think of a word at this late hour.”

The door opens and their laughter dies when they see Nat storming inside. She stops right by their couch and her eyes are only on Steve.

“Alright, listen up.”

Steve puts his mug on the table. “Nat…”

“No, you listen to me, Steve Rogers.”

Bucky wants to give them privacy but he’s trapped by her. She’s blocking his way so he tries to disappear into the cushions.

She runs her hands through her hair. “I know you don’t approve and you won’t. But I honestly don’t care. I've spent my entire life-even as a kid- planning and planning my life. Pre-deciding things. Over-analyzing. But then I meet this guy…. and I wanna be as spontaneous as ever! This guy made me truly laugh for the first time since my grandma passed. And I can't fully describe how he made me feel. But he made me feel light, Steve. Oh how he made me feel light. My head is always clear around him. I look into his eyes and I wanna be care-free. I see him now and all I see is life.”

Bucky feels his eyes water.

Steve stands up. “Nat…”

She puts her hands up. “I'm not finished.”

“Okay,” Steve whispers.

She takes deep breaths. “I want him and he wants me. I can't say it's gonna be forever. Maybe we’ll break up in a year or two. I don't know. But I'm tired of my old life and you can be sure that I won't walk away from him. I'm not gonna escape anymore. I'm gonna live.”

All three of them are silent now. Then Nat throws her arms in the air. “Now you get your chance. Let's hear it.”

Bucky is clutching his own mug and looks up at a very calm and composed Steve.

“I've already given him my blessing.”

Her face almost breaks. “You did?”

“Yeah,” he moves from around the table and goes to hold her by the shoulders. “This morning. I've apologized to him and wished him luck but also threatened him if he ever hurt you.”

She lets out a wet laugh. He laughs too and hugs her tight. “Wish you the best.”

“He didn't tell me. I'm gonna go kill him.”

She kisses his cheek. “I gotta go now.”

Then before she leaves, she turns and points at Bucky. “You should talk to him. He's been moping for the past few days.”

Bucky smiles genuinely. “I will.”

She smiles back and leaves. Just like that. A whirlwind.

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. “Well, I'm glad that went well.”

Steve is still staring at the door, hands on hips.

“Steve?”

"I still worry about her. All the time."

“Listen,” Bucky starts and decides to be truthful. “Clint is one of my oldest best friends. He’s a good guy. If you’re worried he’ll hurt her, don’t. He will never do such a thing. I know him. Trust me.”

Without looking at Bucky, Steve replies, “I thought we were gonna have a great road trip and never thought I'd leave her here to get married.”

Bucky holds his breath. Few seconds later he finds himself saying, “It's meant to be.”

Finally, Steve turns and smiles his way. “Yeah. Yeah it is. It's meant to be.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

“Ready to see your new and better room?” Bucky says excitedly the next afternoon.

They're standing in front of the room Bucky booked for him. It’s one of his favorite and has made sure that Steve got it before any new guests showed up.

Steve folds his arms over his chest. “You do know you don't have to sell it to me, right?”

Bucky sticks his tongue out. “You're no fun. We got your stuff already inside.”

“Which I insisted you don't have to do. It's just one duffel bag.”

And Bucky opens the door. He shows him around. He's very proud of it.

“And come here. Look at this view.”

Bucky chose this room for him because he knows how beautiful it is up here. The whole town is in view and now it's covered with snow and Christmas decorations, with the small hills in the back guarding them in a way.

He hears Steve gasp.

Bucky is very proud of himself as he touches the window. “Amazing, huh?”

“It's like a Bob Ross painting,” Steve says, amazed.

“I know. I love this view. So beautiful,” Bucky breathes.

“Very,” Steve almost whispers.

Bucky turns to him and finds him watching him instead. He's doing that thing again where he stares at Bucky in a very warm way that makes Bucky hold his breath and melt inside.

He stares back because he can't help but look into those blue eyes and crave that warmth. But there's intensity too and he can literally feel his cheeks flush.

He does feel that the air is sucked out of the room because somehow the distance between them is shortened.

_Wait._

_Why is he close all of a sudden?_

“Bucky…”

 _Yes_.

 _No_.

Bucky wants to flee, afraid of what Steve is going to do. Because if he does what he thinks is going to do, he won't stop. Bucky will cross that line and he is a man of principle.

He won't.

_Oh but I want to._

And like a prayer answered, Scott peeks inside, “Barnes, there you are! I fixed it but you gotta come try it just in case.”

Bucky feels the trance they were in few minutes ago break like a glass. He quickly casts his eyes down and feels Steve distance himself.

He chuckles nervously and glances quickly Steve’s way. “I'll leave you to it. Excuse me.”

He makes a beeline for the door, closing it softly and feeling Scott walking right behind him.

“Saved by the bell,” Bucky breathes in relief.

Scott frowns and stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “What's going on? Why did you say that?”

Bucky avoids answering him. “Come on, tell me why you called me? What did you fix again?”

Scott blocks his way to the stairs. “Just to let you see that I fixed the speakers and we should test them. But you didn't answer my question.”

Bucky avoids his eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Yes, you do.”

Bucky looks around before he grabs Scott's arm and hide them both at the end of hall, right around the corner that leads to the stairs up the attic.

“You came at the right time...I think he was gonna-”

“Did he hit on you? A move? Did he make you uncomfortable? Because I will beat his ass-”

Bucky face-palms. “Scott no...”

Scott looks around and then frowns. “Then again he's jacked and I'm the size of an ant standing next to the guy. Maybe I could hire someone-”

“Scott-”

“I mean, I saw him up close today. He's huge. Those arms-”

“You're getting off track. Stop.”

“You're right. So what did you mean then?”

Bucky holds his temples. “I think...well...I think he was gonna make a move and I wouldn't have stopped him and-”

“Oh my God that’s great!”

Bucky gets upset. “No, it isn’t. I’m an idiot.”

“Why? Wasn't it your fantasy to climb that lumberjack?”

“I really don’t appreciate your use of vocab there.”

Bucky walks away and goes downstairs, Scott hot on his heels. He passes him, making Bucky stop midway. Scott puts his hand up. “No, seriously. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I can’t violate the policy,” Bucky hisses.

“What policy?”

Bucky looks at him coldly. “I thought you knew it by heart since you work here and all.”

Scott shrugs and Bucky sighs before explaining. “Not getting involved with guests.”

“Bullshit. Look at Barton.”

“Exactly! And that’s why I’m giving him the silent treatment.”

Scott pats his shoulder. “You should really work on your punishment methods.”

“Whatever. Forget about it. Forget about everything I’ve said.”

Bucky can't believe he just blurted his worries to Scott.

“No, Barnes wait…”

“Besides, it's probably all in my head. He’s not even interested…”

Scott grabs his arm and turns him around. “I’m sorry but have you seen the way he looks at you?”

Bucky gulps. “Don’t. I’m not in the mood for your humor right now.”

Scott deflates and gives him a gentle understanding look and Bucky doesn't know how to feel about that.

His friend Scott is always the fun one. Never the serious one.

“No, I’m serious. He looks at you like…he serves you some looks and they're not-getting in your pants looks-”

“Jesus, lower your voice.”

“It’s-I want to hold your hand and walk on the beach and stare in your eyes looks. _Those_ looks.”

Bucky bites his own nails before shaking his head. “No. It doesn't matter anyway. Let’s just get to the speakers, okay?”

“Barnes-”

“No,” he says firmly. He never uses such a tone but he has to. This time. It’s no use to think about this any longer.

Scott looks at him for few seconds before sighing and waving his hand toward the desk. “Okay.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

“Where is Cassie? I’ll choose this song for her.”

Bucky and Scott are trying the speakers. Bucky chooses 'Little Bitty Pretty One' and Scott gives him the thumbs up when they start hearing the faint sound of music in the living room.

“Oh what’s this one?” Cassie asks as Scott brings her over from the kitchen where she was having her cookies and watching Clint cook.

“Come here.” Bucky reaches for her hand and starts dancing with her. She laughs as he twirls her. He tries to swing dance and they fail causing them to laugh.

“What is this dance? I don’t know it.”

Bucky laughs and Scott raises the volume a bit and it’s like a high. Bucky is enjoying the dance and it’s a gift to see that little girl laugh out loud. Her father joins them and the two guests having their coffee are clapping.

As he’s dancing, he pauses a bit when his eyes catch Steve at the bottom of the stairs watching them with a soft smile on his face. He nods Bucky’s way and Bucky waves his way.

Bucky feels breathless but he’s not sure if it’s from dancing.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_It’s really strange but I can’t seem to sleep in my own room. Granted the bed is far more comfortable than the couch but I can’t go to sleep. My eyes are refusing to close. Damn it! I miss him. I miss the nights I spent them downstairs waiting for him. Anticipating. And then talking and laughing and sharing stories. Sneaking to the kitchen to drink hot cocoa…Shit._

 

Bucky closes his journal, throws his blanket away and gets up. He wears his slippers and puts on his blue sweater to go downstairs to make himself a hot cup of cocoa.

As soon as he's downstairs, he pauses when he sees Steve sitting near the fireplace. Head down as he works vigorously on some sketchbook.

“Hey,” Bucky says softly.

Steve looks up and immediately smiles that gorgeous warm smile. Bucky is glad he's holding on to the staircase. He can feel his knees go weak. They haven't talked ever since that awkward moment they shared.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve says before standing up. “Sorry...I couldn't sleep so I…”

Bucky waves him off. “Don't worry about it.”

They stand there, not knowing what to do when Steve speaks, “What are you doing here? I mean…What are you doing up at this hour?”

Bucky shrugs. “Couldn't sleep.”

Steve nods, understanding.

Bucky notices the sketchbook. “Working?”

Steve notices and blushes. “Just sketching to pass time.”

“Aha…” He looks around before deciding that he shouldn't make things awkward anymore. “I was heading to make myself hot cocoa. Want some?”

Steve smiles widely. “Yes. Can I join you?”

Bucky nods and they both head there.

 

 

@@@

 

 

“So that's the one for fun?”

Steve puts his sketchbook away. He chuckles nervously and Bucky understands. It's how he feels about his notebook too.

“It's just random sketches when I'm bored.”

“Can I…”

Steve purses his lips before he puts his mug on the table and grabs his sketchbook. “Here. You can see this one…”

And Bucky reaches for the sketchbooks and puts it on his lap. He gasps softly at the accurate but almost dream-like portrait of Nat.

“Oh my God Steve…”

“It's not that great really…”

“Shut up. It's amazing!”

He touches it with his free hand before handing it back to Steve. “You're truly gifted. Wish I had a talent like yours.”

“You've already got a better one,” Steve says, looking at him with a soft smile.

“Oh? You mean journaling?” Bucky rolls his eyes.

“No...running a successful business and…”

Bucky waits and when Steve looks like he's struggling to find the words, Bucky bumps his shoulder into his. “Don't hurt your head.”

Steve laughs before taking a sip of the hot drink.

“You have a way with people...they gravitate toward you…”

Bucky feels his heart skip a beat and he really doesn't want another ‘moment’. As much as he's dying to just jump on the guy and kiss him senseless, he can't.

“Anyway,” Steve clears his throat. “I've been meaning to ask…”

_Please don't ask about earlier, please don't ask about earlier, please don't ask about earlier._

“How come your Christmas tree is half decorated? Christmas Eve is in two days.”

“Oh, I'm waiting for Cassie to finish the rest. She's spending Christmas with her father this year. And we all celebrate it in the inn.”

“That's nice of you. What about the guests?”

“Most leave before Christmas Eve or just spend the night at their family’s home. And if you're asking for yourself...”

Steve chuckles.

Bucky smiles. “Don't worry. You may join us. Actually, I insist.”

Steve raises his brow. “You insist?”

“Yes. We all do.”

Steve stares his way for long before looking away. He nods. “Okay.”

They stay quiet for a good ten minutes before Steve says softly, “I'm leaving right after Christmas day.”

Bucky freezes. He doesn't look his way and instead finds the cocoa in his mug much more interesting. He feels his chest tighten and it's hard to breathe.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

“Going back?” He asks and his voice is small.

“Yeah. Going back home. I mean there's no point finishing this road trip. It was all for Nat and now that she's happy here, settled, I'll go back.”

Bucky can feel Steve looking his way. And Bucky refuses to look at him. Because if he does, he’ll lose it. He’ll probably confess and beg him not to go and kiss him forever.

“Then we gotta make the best of it,” Bucky clears his throat but his eyes are burning him now. He doesn't want to blink. “This is gonna be your best Christmas ever.”

“It already is,” Steve answers him softly.

And it's at that that Bucky turns and looks his way.

He smiles and goes back to his mug. Feeling utterly blue.

 

 

@@@

 

 

The next morning, he is at his desk when Clint come striding his way.

Bucky pretends to type things on the computer.

“It’s Christmas, Bucky,” Clint pleads.

Bucky maintains a very unimpressed face. He taunts him some more. “Really? It slipped my mind. Just like when the inn’s policy slipped yours.”

“Come on. Don’t be a jerk, okay?”

Bucky looks his way and they both stare at each other before Clint comes from behind the desk. “I fell in love with her. I’m marrying her next month. This isn’t a fling or a one-night stand. I’m not fooling around with her. And she isn’t a guest here anymore…”

Bucky waits for few more seconds before saying, “Shut up.”

And he hugs Clint who clings to him in return. “You had me at Christmas.”

“You just wanted me to ramble, didn’t you?”

Bucky hugs him tight before pulling away. “You smell like onion.”

“I’m your goddamn chef. I oughtta smell like food.”

Bucky pushes him away. “Get outta here.”

 

 

@@@

 

 

_So I got all my presents ready. Got Cassie a stack of books. Clint, a funny and humiliating apron. Scott, a planner so he won’t miss days. I got Nat a scarf since I pretty much don't know her likes or dislikes. Maybe I'll get to know her better in time. And Steve…God. I had to look for the perfect present. I got him a semi-small sketchbook with charcoal pencils. I hope he likes them. I really do._

_Maybe this present will be something to remember me by._

 

 

_@@@_

 

 

All the presents are there under their humble tree. It's Christmas Eve.

And just like Bucky predicted, the guests have left and only one couple checked out but left their luggage to pick them up tomorrow.

Bucky and Cassie are decorating the tree. Clint is bringing cocoa and passing around his cookies. Faint Christmas songs are coming from the speakers.

Bucky goes to Natasha who's standing by the fireplace.

“Welcome to the family. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.”

She smiles. “Thank you. I'll manage.”

He hesitates but ends up giving her a hug. Luckily, she doesn't push him away.

“Okay Cassie,” Scott says clapping his hands. “Time to put the star on top of the tree.”

Bucky walks Cassie to the tree and then Scott steps back, holding his cell phone. He then goes and drags Steve who almost chokes on his cocoa.

“Would you mind, Steve? You're way taller. Just stand there to make sure the star doesn't fall.”

“Oh, okay.” He puts the mug on the table and looks helplessly Bucky’s way who shrugs.

Bucky picks up Cassie and steps closer. “Come on, Cassie. Make sure it stays there.”

“Okay. Higher, Bucky.”

Bucky grunts as he puts her on his shoulders. She giggles and he sways a bit. Luckily, Steve holds him by the arm.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Daddy, are you getting it?” Cassie asks.

“Yes, Peanut. Don't forget to put it right there.”

“Yes, Daddy. I'm on it.”

Bucky’s eyes would glance Steve’s way and when it does, he smiles politely even though he's scared shitless that the little girl would make a wrong move and they'd all tumble down.

“Is it always like this?” Steve asks, chuckling at Scott’s frantic filming.

“He takes this very seriously only when she's here.”

“Done!” She yells.

“Good job, Cassie.” Steve pats her knee twice before helping Bucky put her down.

Bucky fixes his hair and chuckles when she runs to hug her father who finally puts his camera away.

“Oops you guys,” Scott says loudly.

Bucky looks around. “What? Don't tell me it's crooked.”

“No. You're under the mistletoe.” And he high-fives his daughter who squeals and hugs him, her face watching Bucky.

It takes him five seconds to realize what he's just been told. Dread fills him up and he looks up. Sure enough, the mistletoe is dangling from one of the tree’s small branches. He wouldn't have noticed it if Scott hadn’t said anything about it.

And it wasn't there few minutes ago. It's not where it's supposed to be anyway.

 _This is planned_.

 _I'm gonna kill him_.

“Uh…” Steve looks as surprised as he is but not horrified. His eyes find Bucky, probably seeking answers or guidance.

Bucky can't utter anything for his throat is dry all of a sudden and his heart probably has stopped seconds ago and he's upright by some miracle.

When he finally finds his voice, he mutters, “I don't think-”

“Oh come on. It's tradition. You gotta kiss,” Clint says.

“It's just a kiss,” Nat chimes in. Bucky is scared of the way she's looking at them and particularly his way. “No big deal.”

Bucky doesn't move and it's only when his friends shout at him that he startles. He feels like running away. But Steve doesn't let him. He steps into his personal space, hand going to his waist before the other one cups his face.

"I won't if it's gonna make you uncomfortable..." Steve whispers. Bucky looks up and can clearly see the want in his eyes. But he doesn't answer back. He wets his own lips and Steve smiles before leaning further and touching his lips to his in a soft gentle touch.

Bucky closes his eyes and feels like time has stopped. His hand reaches for Steve's elbow and holds on as he feels himself drowning. He kisses back gently fearing that it's all a dream.

And like a sweet dream, it's ended quickly. When he doesn't feel Steve's soft lips anymore, he opens his eyes and stares right back into those blue ones. He can still feel his chin tingling from the brush of the beard. His fingers find their way to that beard. He caresses it and just like he thought, it's soft.

They’re still inches apart and Bucky doesn't think he can distance himself further.

And without any thought, Bucky pleads softly, "Please don't leave.”

Someone coughs and Bucky freezes. He realizes that there are people watching them. He realizes that Steve just kissed him. And he kissed him back.

But this was a mistletoe kiss. Nothing serious. Not that deep. No big deal.

Then he remembers what he's said after. He closes his eyes and wants, for the hundredth time, the earth to open up and swallow him.

Bucky steps back and shakes his head before running across the living room and out the door.

_O my God Oh my God Oh my God_

The cold hits him and he hugs himself as he walks out and onto the driveway of the inn.

"Bucky!"

He shakes his head when he hears Steve following him. "No."

"Bucky wait."

"Just go back inside, Steve."

"Bucky...Come on...Bucky..."

He can't fathom stopping and looking at the guy in the face. So he runs.

And that’s his biggest mistake.

He slips on the ice and it all goes in a blur but he does feel himself falling backwards. He bends his elbows wanting to soften the blow and avoid hitting his head.

His legs tangle with something and then his back and head connects to something much softer than the ground. In that split second, he thinks maybe he lost consciousness. But then he hears a groan right under him and realizes it's Steve.

“Oh shit.”

And he turns, arms and legs and whole body entangled with his. He's now chest to chest and his hands make their way to Steve’s face which is now showing pain.

“Oh my God, are you okay? Steve? What the hell? Why did you do that? Idiot.”

Steve opens his eyes and his arms winds around Bucky. “I’m okay. Are you? Hurt anywhere?”

Bucky shakes his head and slowly reaches over to feel the back of Steve’s head. When he checks his hand, it's clean. He huffs out a breath. “Thank God there's no blood. Come on. Get up.”

“Did you mean it?” Steve asks groggily.

“What?”

“About not wanting me to leave.”

“Steve…let's get you up.” Bucky goes to move but Steve holds him against him

“Just say the word Bucky. Say it and I'll stay.”

Bucky is at a loss for words. He feels a hand caress his cheek and he can't help but lean into it.

“I've been waiting for a sign,” Steve mutters. “Anything just to know-to know-that I'm not in this alone.”

Bucky feels his heart break and he closes his eyes feeling like crying and laughing at the same time. There is no point in evading this, so he whispers softly, “You're not. You're not.”

“I'm not?” Steve asks, breathless.

Bucky holds on to his t-shirt. “You shouldn't even ask me that.”

Steve brings Bucky’s face closer, nose brushing nose. “I'll move to another inn tomorrow if that's what's stopping you. That policy. Because I don't think...this...right here…is fleeting. It isn't. I swear to you Bucky.”

Bucky keeps his eyes closed. “It wasn't just the policy.”

Steve kisses his forehead and leaves his lips pressed there.

Bucky takes a deep breath. “It was the fact that you were passing by. I couldn't put myself-my heart-out there…I promised myself that I won't do that anymore.”

“I’ll stay forever if you want me to,” Steve whispers against his forehead.

Bucky blinks his eyes open. He pushes away a bit. “What?”

“You had me from that moment. The day Nat and I made our way inside the inn. The moment I laid eyes on you...I knew you were...I knew that we stopped here for a reason. It was meant to be..."

"Steve," Bucky is tearing up. He can't handle his madly beating heart now.

"My soul has recognized yours the moment I came in to the inn.”

Bucky holds his breath. Those words. He can't believe it. So Steve has felt it for a long time.

He shivers when Steve touches his cheek, running his fingers along his jawline, reaching his chin, holding it between thumb and forefinger.

“Say something,” Steve whispers desperately.

And Bucky sees it all in his eyes. Truth, adoration and love. And he can't deny that. He can't deny that he feels it too.

He finally has what he's dreamed of right between his hands.

He can't deny it anymore.

And maybe this is his ma's Christmas present for him. Maybe.

He brings his hand up and brushes it against Steve’s beard, touching that spot under his lower lip.

“My soul has recognized yours too the moment you came in to my inn. And what a day it was.”

Steve looks relieved and chuckles slightly.

“Let me kiss you, Bucky Barnes,” Steve breathes and moves that hair strand off Bucky’s forehead. “Please.”

Bucky chuckles. “You may kiss me Steve Rogers.”

Steve lifts his head up and Bucky meets him at the same time. They kiss and this time Bucky feels free. He brings his hand and buries it in Steve’s longish hair, tugging as he deepens the kiss.

Steve moans and tightens his arm around his waist. And Bucky kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. Not caring that they're almost freezing and not caring that they're soaking wet. He puts all his pent up feelings into that kiss, making it heated and filthy as the seconds go by.

And he doesn't feel the slightest guilt about it.

“You guys are so corny.”

Bucky pulls away, laughing against Steve’s shoulder when they hear all the guys are surrounding them. When they both look her way, they find her filming them with her cellphone.

“Then why are you filming us?” Steve asks, hand still buried in Bucky’s hair.

“For your future kids.”

They both blush and Bucky buries his face in Steve's neck.

Scott suddenly screams. “Dog-pile!”

“No!” Bucky yells before he grunts when Scott jumps on his back.

And then Clint.

“Oh God,” Steve laughs after Bucky’s chin connects with his nose.

“Oh my God. Are you okay?” Bucky asks right into his face.

Steve giggles and coughs. Bucky wiggles trying to fight them off his back but then Nat yells for them to stop. They all freeze and she hands the cellphone to Cassie.

“Take a pic. But wait for my signal.”

She perches on Clint. “Go ahead, Cassie.”

Cassie squeals. “Say cheese.”

They all say that except Bucky who mutters to Steve, “I'm gonna kill them, I promise you.”

Steve grabs the back of his head and crashes their lips together.

Bucky forgets the people piled on top of them and forgets there’s a picture.

 

 

@@@

 

 

_Sometimes it's hard to believe that it's been a year since that picture was taken. Oh my God! Days go by so fast. I mean...Nat is already gonna pop up anytime soon. That's why we're heading back as soon as we leave this stop. I'm literally staring at the Eiffel tower from my balcony. It's been a glorious three month trip around Europe. Steve has promised to show me the world and he did. God...I love him so much! He's sleeping inside and he looks adorable, flopped on his tummy. He still has the beard and trims it from time to time but I forbade him to ever shave it. I mean...It's glorious. The way it feels against my skin...Did I mention that already? Maybe I did._

_I can't wait to get back to my cozy inn. I still can't believe that I made Scott and Clint in charge. What was I thinking? I mean...there's Nat so I'm very positive she'll keep them in check too._

_And I'm also writing on the last page of my notebook. It's funny how I started this one with a New Year resolution and ended it with how it came true. I know. It's corny but it's my story. My journey. My journal. I can't wait to buy a new one and continue my story...this time with my Steve._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.


End file.
